License to Excuse
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Cyborg has suffered the greatest loss of his life... Can no one pull him out of it before it's too late? Cyborg/Jinx friendship/love. ONE-SHOT


**I hate keeping things short and (kinda) sweet... But as of recent I was swelled over with an idea. So enough talk, and more reading.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't his fault he kept telling himself. However, trapped within the colossal confines of Titan's Tower, seemingly alone, the thought it was his fault kept curling back up into his mind. He just sat there, staring at the blank TV screen while his metallic form just sat limp on the couch. The sound of the twisting metal and painful screams kept replaying in his mind despite his vacant look. He was so far gone that he failed to notice or perhaps just not care about the sound of one of the living room doors opening to let a visitor join him in the room. The visitor, dressed in her usual silky black and purple circus-esque clothing, stepped down the small stairs to the main area of the room before taking a small moment to admire it.<p>

Her attention to the room was quickly lost as her eyes set on the sullen form of Cyborg on the couch. "Hey Cyborg," she waved to him with a light smile but noticed he didn't make a motion in return. "Cyborg?" she moved around the couch so she was in front of him and examined him closer. Once more he said nothing nor moved. Jinx quickly lost her patients and scowled at him. "Cyborg!" shouting his name, Cyborg jerked a little and blinked his partly crusted over eye.

"Huh, what?" he checked around him as he shot to his feet before setting his eyes on Jinx's petite form. "Oh. Hey Jinx. What's up?" Cyborg asked with a certain void in his tone along with a slump in his shoulders.

"What's up with me? Better question is what's up with you?" she snapped back.

"Nothin'. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're hunched over on a couch looking at a blank TV in the middle of the day?" pointing out the obvious, Jinx crossed her arms before her chest.

Cyborg couldn't help but get a little embarrassed as he took in the surroundings he set himself in. "Yeah, well…"

"Why don't you go for a drive in the T-Car? That usually cheers you up, right?" at the drop of the word 'drive', Cyborg flopped back into his seat and returned to his sullen appearance. Jinx took notice to that and bit her bottom lip. "Uhh, did I say something wrong?"

Cyborg groaned and threw his head back to add on into the pain of his groan. "I can't drive the T-Car…" he whimpered.

"Can't drive it? Why can't you drive it? Did you break it?" she joked despite that she knew better to joke about Cyborg's car.

"No… I lost my license…"

Jinx cover up a laugh with a loud cough as she heard that one sentence. Pinching her side, she struggled to prevent even a note of laughter out. "You lost your… you lost your license?" the idea stung her too bad to not laugh over it.

Cyborg nodded with a puppy dog whimper before Jinx finally settled her laugh down and returned to her usual expression. "I was drivin' along, mindin' my own business when- BAM!" clapping his hands together along with a loud shout that made Jinx's heart skip a beat while also flinching a little, Cyborg continued. "Old lady with a walker comes out of no where and I swerve onto a construction zone! After about twenty minutes of 'reckless driving', the cops took my license and told me I have to take classes over again if I want to drive…"

Jinx smiled and just shrugged off at the idea. "So what? Just go to class again. No big deal."

"Yeah, _that's_ no big deal. But what is is that I need someone with a license to test me on the road and fill out some papers or somethin' like that…" Jinx's smile grew sharp into a smirk at Cyborg's words. "But none of the others here have a license."

"…I do," Jinx stated flatly.

Cyborg shot a look up at her, only to see a laminated license being held out towards him with her face on it. Cyborg hung his mouth open, dumbfounded. "How do you—"

"You ever try to keep up with Kid Flash?" she asked as she put her license back into a small side pocket on her hip. "Unless you've got a car, it's not easy… Even with it it's not that easy," laughing a little as she thought back to all the times she had to keep up with Kid Flash, Jinx shook her head and looked back to her old friend. "Anyway. I've got my license, so I'll take you driving. Easy as pie; and I know how you like your pie."

"Thanks, Jinx!" Cyborg shot to his feet and swept Jinx into his arms with a powerful hug.

Jinx squeaked out in surprised as her eyes grew wide. "Uh, no problem, Cyborg. It's the least I can do for you. You were one of the first Titans to accept me," she offhandedly thanked with a light tint growing on her face.

Letting her back on the ground and guiding her off to the Titans' garage, Cyborg laughed with his regained vigor. "Wasn't hard… I already know you all too well."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that so bad? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. As you can guess, this isn't my favored couple... but you can guess that from my name anyway. However, I like to keep an open mind. I hope you do too.<strong>

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


End file.
